1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to calibrating an output voltage of a voltage regulator.
2. Background
Integrated circuits may require a supply voltage in a particular range. The accuracy of the supply voltages may need to be high. Therefore, precise regulation and monitoring of the supply voltage may be required.